Hamlet/Akt IV
__NOEDITSECTION__ Scena pierwsza - Scena druga - Scena trzecia - Scena czwarta - Scena piąta - Scena szósta - Scena siódma Scena pierwsza Ten sam pokój, co w końcu aktu poprzedniego. '''Królowa', Rozenkranc i Gildenstern, po chwili wchodzi Król.'' KRÓL :Tych głuchych jęków, tych przeciągłych westchnień :Musi być powód; winniśmy go dociec. :Gdzie syn twój, pani? KRÓLOWA do Rozenkranca i Gildensterna :Odstąpcie na chwilę. Tamci odchodzą. :Ach, panie, cóżem widziała tej nocy! KRÓL :Cóźeś widziała, Gertrudo? Mów: co się :Dzieje z Hamletem? KRÓLOWA :Szaleje jak morze :I wicher, kiedy w zawody spór wiodą, :Kto z nich silniejszy. Usłyszawszy szelest :Poza obiciem, w niepohamowanym :Zapędzie dobył szpady i wołając: :"Szczur! ", przebił szpadą owdzie ukrytego :Nieszczęśliwego starca. KRÓL :Co za wściekłość! :Tak samo by się było stało ze mną, :Gdybym był tam się znalazł. Wolność jego :Zagraża wszystkim, mnie i tobie samej. :Niestety! jakież zadośćuczynienie :Wymazać zdoła ten krwawy postępek? :Moja to, moja wina, bo przezorność :Nakazywała mi wcześnie wziąć w kluby, :Poskromić tego młodego szaleńca; :Ale kochałem go, tak go kochałem, :Żem nie chciał wejrzeć w tę smutną konieczność; :I jak ktoś brzydką dotknięty chorobą, :Chcąc ją zataić, pozwoliłem złemu :Pójść aż do rdzenia życia. Gdzież on poszedł? KRÓLOWA :Złożyć w ustroniu ciało zabitego, :Przy czym szaleństwo jego, jako ruda :Drogiego kruszcu zmieszanego z podłym, :Szlachetną stronę ukazało: płakał :Nad tym, co zrobił. KRÓL :Wyjdźmy stąd, Gertrudo, :Prędzej niż słońce szczyty gór ozłoci, :Musi on wsiąść na okręt: nam zaś trzeba :Całej powagi i zręczności użyć :Na ubarwienie i uniewinnienie :Tego niecnego czynu. - Gildensternie! Wchodzą '''Rozenkranc' i Gildenstern.'' :Idźcie i weźcie z sobą jeszcze kogo. :Hamlet w szaleństwie zabił Poloniusza :I gdzieś go powlókł z tego tu pokoju. :Idźcie, wynajdźcie go, przemówcie grzecznie :I każcie ciało zanieść do kaplicy. :Spieszcie się, proszę was. Wychodzą '''Rozenkranc' i Gildenstern.'' :Pójdźmy, Gertrudo, :Zgromadzim naszych najlepszych przyjaciół :I odkryjemy im tak to, co zaszło, :Jak to, co czynić zamierzamy. Może :Takim, sposobem potwarz, której poszept :Z jednego krańca świata do drugiego :Szparko jak działo do tarczy przenosi :Zatruty pocisk, minie nas i tylko :Nieczułe zrani powietrze. Pójdź, luba! :Trapi i trwoży mnie ta ciężka próba. Scena druga Inny pokój tamże. Wchodzi '''Hamlet'.'' HAMLET :Bezpiecznie schowany. ROZENKRANC za sceną :Hamlecie! :Książę Hamlecie! HAMLET :Ale cicho; cóż to za hałas? ktoś wołał Hamleta; a! to oni. Wchodzą '''Rozenkranc' i Gildenstern.'' ROZENKRANC :Przychodzim cię zapytać, mości książę, :Gdzieś podział trupa? HAMLET :Złączyłem go z prochem, :Z którym najbliższe miał powinowactwo. ROZENKRANC :Racz nam powiedzieć, panie, gdzie on leży, :Byśmy go mogli przenieść do kaplicy. HAMLET :Nie sądźcie tego. ROZENKRANC :Czego, mości książę? HAMLET :Ażebym umiał być panem waszej tajemnicy, a swojej własnej nie umiał. Poza tym kiedy pytanie czyni gąbka, jakąż odpowiedź ma dać syn królewski? ROZENKRANC :Maszli mnie, książę, za gąbkę? HAMLET :Nie inaczej; za gąbkę, która wciąga w siebie królewskie fawory, nagrody i łaski. Ale takie istoty wyświadczają ostatecznie samemuż królowi przysługę. Trzyma on je w gębie jak małpa i cmoka, aby je połknął potem. Skoro zapotrzebuje tego, co waść zbierzesz, dość mu cię będzie ścisnąć, a wnet nasiąkła gąbka znowu będzie sucha. ROZENKRANC :Nie rozumiem tego, mości książę. HAMLET :Tym lepiej. Gdy o łajdactwie mowa, na dobie tępa głowa. ROZENKRANC :Mości książę, trzeba, żebyś nam powiedział koniecznie, gdzie jest ciało, i poszedł z nami do króla. HAMLET :Ciało jest w posiadaniu króla, ale król nie jest w posiadaniu ciała; król jest czymś. GILDENSTERN :Jak to czymś? HAMLET :Niczym. Prowadźcie mnie do niego. Lis do nory, wszyscy za nim. Wychodzą. Scena trzecia Inny pokój tamże. '''Król' w towarzystwie kilku panów.'' KRÓL :Kazałem szukać go i znaleźć ciało. :Jak niebezpieczne jest pozostawienie :Tego młodzieńca na wolności, sami :Widzimy teraz, niestety, zbyt jasno. :Nie nam tu jednak wypada surowe :Stosować środki. On ma zachowanie :U ludu, który nie bierze na rozum, :Ale na oko; gdzie zaś to ma miejsce, :Tam zwykle bywa ważona na szali :Nie wina, ale kara winowajcy. :Trzeba dlatego, ażeby to nagłe :Jego wysłanie wydało się krokiem :Od dawna ułożonym! Złe gwałtowne :Gwałtownym tylko leczy się lekarstwem :Lub żadnym. Wchodzi Rozenkranc. :I cóż? ROZENKRANC :Gdzie złożone ciało, :Wydobyć z niego nie mogliśmy, panie. KRÓL :Gdzież on jest? ROZENKRANC :Czeka na rozkazy waszej :Królewskiej mości w przyległym pokoju, :Pod strażą. KRÓL :Niechaj wejdzie. ROZENKRANC :Gildensternie, :Wprowadź tu księcia. Wchodzą '''Hamlet' i Gildenstern.'' KRÓL :Hamlecie, gdzie Poloniusz? HAMLET :Na kolacji. KRÓL :Na kolacji? gdzie? HAMLET :Nie tam, gdzie on je, ale tam, gdzie jego jedzą. Zebrał się właśnie koło niego kongres politycznych robaków. W gastronomii nie ma, panie, większego potentata jak robak. Tuczymy wszelkie istoty dla karmienia siebie, siebie zaś tuczymy dla robaków. Tłusty król i chudy pachołek są to tylko różne potrawy, dwa dania na jeden stół, i basta. KRÓL :Niestety! HAMLET :Rybak może wsadzić na wędę robaka, który jego królewską mość pożywał, i spożyć rybę, która tego robaka zjadła. KRÓL :Co przez to rozumiesz? HAMLET :Nic; to tylko pokazuje, jakim sposobem król może odbyć podróż przez wnętrzności charłaka. KRÓL :Gdzie Poloniusz? HAMLET :W niebie. Każ go tam szukać; a jeżeli go posłowie twoi tam nie znajdą, poszukaj go sam w innym miejscu. To pewna jednak, że jeżeli go nie znajdziecie w tym miejscu, poczujecie go w następnym na schodach prowadzących do galerii. KRÓL do kilku osób z orszaku :Idźcie go tam poszukać. HAMLET :Będzie czekał, aż przyjdziecie. Wychodzi kilka osób z orszaku. KRÓL :Hamlecie, własne twoje bezpieczeństwo, :Którego pragniem, tak jak opłakujem :To, coś uczynił, wymaga, ażebyś :Czyn ten niezwłocznym opłacił wyjazdem. :Gotuj się przeto; okręt już pod żaglem, :Wiatr sprzyja; orszak twój czeka i wszystko :Wskazujeć drogę do Anglii. HAMLET :Do Anglii? KRÓL :Tak jest, Hamlecie. HAMLET :Dobrze. KRÓL :Będzie dobrze, :Hamlecie; gdybyś widział moje chęci! HAMLET :Widzę cherubina, który je widzi. Do Anglii zatem! Idźmy, panowie. Bądź zdrowa, kochana matko. KRÓL :Jam przywiązany twój ojciec, Hamlecie. HAMLET :Matko! :Ojciec i matka tyle znaczą co mąż i żona, a mąż i żona są jednym ciałem; a więc, matko! Dalej, do Anglii! Wychodzi. KRÓL :Idźcie w trop za nim. Zwabcie go czym prędzej :Na okręt; niechaj odpłynie dziś jeszcze, :Przygotowane już i przewidziane :Wszystko, co będzie wam potrzebne. Spieszcie, :Spieszcie, nie tracąc czasu. Wychodzą '''Rozenkranc' i Gildenstern. :A ty, Anglio, :Jeśli ci przyjaźń moja pożądana :(O czym nie wątpię, boś świeżo uczuła :Moją potęgę, i gojąc dotychczas :Blizny zadane duńskim mieczem, trwożne :Niesiesz nam hołdy), Anglio, nie waż lekce :Wszechwładnej woli mojej, która w listach, :Zaklinających cię o tę przysługę, :Wyraźnie żąda od ciebie niezwłocznej :Śmierci Hamleta. Wypełnij to, Anglio, :Bo on mi trawi krew jak zaród suchot, :Z którego ty mnie masz uleczyć. Póki :To się nie stanie, poty w żadnej doli :Nic mnie nie znęci i nie zadowoli. Wychodzi. Scena czwarta Równina w Danii. Wchodzi '''Fortynbras' z wojskiem.'' FORTYNBRAS :Mości rotmistrzu, idź, pozdrów ode mnie :Duńskiego króla; powiedz mu, że wskutek :Przyrzeczeń, jakie od niego otrzymał, :Fortynbras prosi go o glejt do przejścia :Przez duńskie kraje. Wiesz, gdzie się zejść mamy. :Jeżeli jego królewska mość będzie :Miała co do nas, to mu przjdziem oddać :Należną czołobitność. Tak mu powiedz. ROTMISTRZ :Oznajmię mu to, panie FORTYNBRAS :Naprzód! z wolna! Wychodzi z wojskiem. Wchodzą '''Hamlet', Rozenkranc i Gildenstern.'' HAMLET :Czyje to wojska, rotmistrzu? ROTMISTRZ :Norweskie. HAMLET :Gdzie one idą? ROTMISTRZ :Ku granicom Polski. HAMLET :Kto ma nad nimi dowództwo? ROTMISTRZ :Synowiec :Starego króla, Fortynbras. HAMLET :Czy pochód :Ich ma na celu podbój całej Polski :Lub pewnej części tylko? ROTMISTRZ :Prawdę mówiąc :I bez dodatków, idziemy zagarnąć :Marny kęs ziemi, z którego krom sławy :Żaden nam inny nie przyjdzie pożytek. :Za parę mendli dukatów nie chciałbym :Wziąć go w dzierżawę, i pewnie by więcej :Nie przyniósł ani nam, ani Polakom, :Gdyby był w czynsz puszczony. HAMLET :W takim razie :Polacy pewnie bronić go nie będą. ROTMISTRZ :Już tam są ze swym wojskiem. HAMLET :Wartoż tracić :Parę tysięcy dusz i dziesięć razy :Tyle dukatów za taki psi ogon? :Jest to, zaprawdę, ślepy wrzód pokoju :I pomyślności, który wewnątrz pęka :I ani znaku nie daje na zewnątrz, :Dlaczego człowiek umiera. Dziękujęć, :Mości rotmistrzu. ROTMISTRZ :Bóg z wami, panowie. Wychodzi. ROZENKRANC :Pójdziemyż dalej, mości książę? HAMLET :Zaraz :Służyć wam będę. Idźcie trochę naprzód. Wychodzą '''Rozenkranc' i Gildenstern.'' :Jakże mnie wszystko oskarża i wszystko :Leniwej zemście mej bodźca dodaje! :Czymże jest człowiek, jeżeli najwyższym :Jego zadaniem i dobrem na ziemi :Jest tylko spanie i jadło? Bydlęciem, :Szczerym bydlęciem. Ten, co nas obdarzył :Tak dzielną władzą myślenia, że może :I wstecz, i naprzód poglądać, nie na to :Dał nam tę zdolność, ten udział boskości :Rozumem zwany, aby w nas jałowo :Leżał i butwiał. Jestli to więc skutkiem :Zwierzęcej, bydła godnej niepamięci, :Czy trwożliwego i drobiazgowego :Przewidywania, które ściśle biorąc, :Zawsze ma w sobie trzy części tchórzostwa, :A tylko jedną mądrości. Doprawdy, :Nie mogę tego pojąć, że aż dotąd :Mówię do siebie: trzeba to uczynić, :I kończę na tym, kiedy mi do czynu :Nie brak powodów, woli, sił i środków. :Przykłady, wielkie jak świat, stoją przecie :Przede mną; choćby to wojsko tak liczne :I tak zasobne, pod wodzą takiego :Młodego księcia, który, zapalony :Szlachetną żądzą sławy, lekceważy :Ukrytą szalę wypadków i chętnie, :Co jest doczesne i przemijające, :Na sztych wystawia hazardom zagładzie, :Za co? za marną łupinę orzecha. :Prawdziwie wielkim być to nie wojować :O byle głupstwo bez wielkiej przyczyny, :Lecz wielkomyślnie o źdźbło nawet walczyć, :Gdzie honor każe. I cóż ja wart jestem, :Ja, który ojca zgon, zhańbienie matki :Śpiąco przepuszczam? gdy oto ze wstydem :Widzę przed sobą bliską śmierć dwudziestu :Tysięcy ludzi, którzy dla chimery, :Dla widma sławy, w grób idą jak w łóżko, :Aby wywalczyć nikczemną piędź ziemi :Na której nie ma dość miejsca do walki :Ani dość darni, by skryła mogiły :Tych, co polegną. Bądź odtąd zażartą, :O wolo moja, albo wzgardy wartą! Wychodzi. Scena piąta Elzynor. Pokój w zamku. Wchodzą '''Królowa' i Horacy.'' KRÓLOWA :Nie chcę jej widzieć. HORACY :Natarczywie prosi :O możność wnijścia; stan jej budzi litość. KRÓLOWA :Cóż jej jest? HORACY :Ciągle wspomina o ojcu, :Słyszała, mówi, że świat krzywo idzie; :Wzdycha i chwyta się za serce; lada :Fraszka ją drażni; słowa jej bez związku :Nie określają niczego, jednakże :Zastanawiają; podnosi je słuchacz :I zszywa podług kroju własnych myśli; :Każdy zaś wyraz jej, obok wyrazu :Jej twarzy, ruchów i postawy, takie :Czyni wrażenie, że można by myśleć, :Iż jest w nim jakaś myśl, tylko zawiła :I bardzo smutna. KRÓLOWA :Muszę z nią pomówić; :Mogłaby bowiem złym ludziom dać powód :Do niebezpiecznych przypuszczeń. Niech wnijdzie. Horacy''' wychodzi.'' :Chora ma dusza każdą rzecz powszednią :Złowrogich następstw sądzi przepowiednią, :Jak głupio w trwodze występek przesadza, :Że drżąc przed zdradą sam się prawie zdradza. ''Horacy wprowadza Ofelię.'' OFELIA :Gdzie jest ozdoba majestatu Danii? KRÓLOWA :Czego chcesz, luba Ofelio? OFELIA śpiewa :Po czym ja cię poznam teraz, :O kochanku mój? :Płaszcz pielgrzymi, kij, sandały, :Twójże to jest strój? KRÓLOWA :Niestety, kochane dziewczę, co znaczy ten śpiew? OFELIA :Czy tak? nie, pani; posłuchaj tylko: śpiewa :On zmarł, znikł z naszego grona; :Zmarł, opuścił nas; :U nóg Jego darń zielona, :W głowach zimny głaz. :Och! Och! KRÓLOWA :Ależ, Ofelio. OFELIA :Proszę cię, pani, słuchaj, śpiewa :Całun jego, jak śnieg biały. ''Król wchodzi.'' KRÓLOWA :Ach, patrz, mój mężu. OFELIA śpiewa :Na całunie kwiat; :Choć go łzy nie opłakały, :Na mogiłę padł. KRÓL :Jak się masz, śliczna panienko? OFELIA :Dobrze; :Bóg wam zapłać. Mówią, że sowa była córką piekarza. Ach, panie! Wiemy, czym jesteśmy, ale nie wiemy, co się z nami stanie. Niech wam Bóg pomaga przy wieczerzy! KRÓL :Marzy jej się o ojcu. OFELIA :Nie mówmy już o tym, proszę; ale jak się was pytać będą, co to znaczy, to powiedzcie: :Dzień dobry, dziś święty Walenty. :Dopiero co świtać poczyna; :Młodzieniec snem leży ujęty, :A hoża doń puka dziewczyna. :Poskoczył kochanek, wdział szaty, :Drzwi rozwarł przed swoją jedyną :I weszła dziewczyna do chaty, :Lecz z chaty nie wyszła dziewczyną. KRÓL :Nadobna Ofelio! OFELIA :Dajmy pokój przysięgom; zaraz skończę: :Bezbożność to wielka; Bóg widzi, :Jak wielka w mężczyznach bezbożność! :Cny młodzian się tego nie wstydzi, :Gdy tylko nastręczy się możność. :Wszak nimeś cel życzeń otrzymał, :Przysiągłeś się ze mną ożenić! :To ona mu tak mówi, a on jej odpowiada: :I byłbym był słowa dotrzymał, :Lecz trzeba ci było się cenić. KRÓL :Jak dawno ona w tym stanie? OFELIA :Jeszcze się wszystko naprawi, mam nadzieję. Tylko cierpliwości! Ale nie mogę nie zapłakać, pomyślawszy, że go mają złożyć w zimną ziemię. Mój brat dowie się o tym, a zatem dziękuję państwu za dobrą radę. Niech powóz zajeżdża! Dobranoc, panie; dobranoc, śliczne panie, dobranoc, dobranoc. Wychodzi. KRÓL :Idź waćpan za nią, niech jej pilnie strzegą. ''Horacy wychodzi.'' :Jest to trucizna głębokiej boleści, :Której śmierć ojca źródłem. O Gertrudo! :Gertrudo! ziszcza się na nas ta prawda, :Że kiedy kogo nawiedzają smutki, :To nigdy luzem, a zawżdy gromadnie. :Naprzód zabójstwo jej ojca, następnie :Wyjazd twojego syna, nieszczęsnego :Sprawcy własnego swojego wygnania; :Głuche szemranie ludu, uprzedzone :I złem brzemienne żywiącego myśli :Z powodu śmierci cnego Poloniusza, :Którego skore pochowanie było :Niedorzecznością z naszej strony; teraz :To biedne dziewczę, wyzute z szlachetnej :Władzy rozumu, bez której jesteśmy :Lalkami tylko albo zwierzętami; :Nareszcie, i to jedno tyle waży :Co tamto wszystko, brat jej potajemnie :Powraca z Francji, karmi się zdumieniem, :Kryje się w chmurach i nadstawia ucho :Donosicielom, którzy jadowite :O śmierci ojca wdmuchują mu wieści - :Wieści z uszczerbkiem naszym, przeciw którym :Zastanowienie, ubogie w dowody, :Nic nie podoła. O Gertrudo, zbieg ten :Wypadków, na kształt kilkuramiennego :Narzędzia śmierci, z wielu stron od razu :Zabójczą ranę mi zadaje. Zgiełk zewnątrz. KRÓLOWA :Przebóg! :Cóż to za hałas? Wchodzi jeden z '''Dworzan'.'' KRÓL :Hola! Szwajcarowie! :Gdzie oni? Niechaj drzwi pilnie obsadzą. :Skąd ten zgiełk? DWORZANIN :Chroń się, miłościwy królu, :Ocean, z łoża swojego wybiegły, :Nie chłonie z większą gwałtownością nizin, :Jako Laertes na czele powstańców :Straż twą powala. Lud go głosi panem; :I jakby świat był dopiero w zawiązku, :Przeszłość zatarta, zapomniany zwyczaj, :Te słów hamulce i wszelkiej swawoli, :Słychać wołanie: "Wybierajmy króla! :Laertes królem!" Czapki, dłonie, usta :Ze wszech stron wtórzą temu okrzykowi: :"Laertes królem! Wiwat król Laertes! " KRÓLOWA :Jak ujadają za fałszywym wiatrem! :O, pod trop gonisz; podła duńska psiarnio! KRÓL :Drzwi wyłamano. ''Laertes wchodzi uzbrojony, za nim Duńczycy.'' LAERTES :Gdzie ten król? - Stańcie owdzie, przyjaciele. DUŃCZYCY :Pozwól nam także wejść. LAERTES :Nie wchodźcie, proszę. DUŃCZYCY :Będziem posłuszni. Cofają się za drzwi. LAERTES :Dziękuję wam; stójcie :Przy drzwiach na straży. - Nienawistny królu, :Oddaj mi ojca! KRÓLOWA :Z wolna, Laertesie, :Zbierz trochę zimnej krwi. LAERTES :Kropla krwi zimnej :Byłaby we mnie świadectwem bękarctwa, :Urągowiskiem przeciw memu ojcu, :Zakałem, który by piętno bezwstydu :Wyrył na czystym czole matki mojej. KRÓL :Jakiż cię powód skłania, Laertesie, :Tak buntowniczo przeciw nam powstawać? :Odstąp, Gertrudo, nie lękaj się o nas; :Taka jest bowiem boskość majestatu, :Że zdrada, choćby nie wiedzieć co chciała, :Tępi o niego swój pocisk. - :Powiedz mi, Laertesie, co to znaczy? - :Gertrudo, daj mu pokój. - Mów, młodzieńcze. LAERTES :Ty sam mów raczej: gdzie mój ojciec? KRÓL :Umarł. KRÓLOWA :Ale nie z jego winy. KRÓL :Daj mu pokój. :Niech się wypyta do sytości. LAERTES :Jakim :Sposobem umarł? Nie dam się omamić. :Do czarta z uległością! Niechaj w piekło :Pójdą przysięgi! Sumienie, powinność :Niech w najczarniejszej przepadną otchłani! :Urągam potępieniu. Na to przyszło, :Że oba światy niczym są w mych oczach: :Wszystko mi obojętne, bylem tylko :Sowicie pomścił ojca. KRÓL :Któż ci broni? LAERTES :Nikt w świecie, jego własna moja wola; :Możność zaś moją któremu tak urządzę, :Że z małą garścią środków wiele wskóra. KRÓL :Chceszli się czegoś pewnego dowiedzieć :O śmierci ojca twego, Laertesie? :Jestże w twej zemście zapisana zguba :Zarówno jego przyjaciół i wrogów? :Tych, co zyskali, i tych, co stracili? LAERTES :Niczyja, tylko jego nieprzyjaciół. KRÓL :Chceszże ich poznać? LAERTES :Przyjaciołom jego :Szeroko moje otworzę ramiona :I, jak pelikan dzielący się życiem, :Obdzielę ich krwią moją. KRÓL :Teraz mówisz, :Jak nieodrodny syn i prawy szlachcic. :Żem ja nie winien śmierci twego ojca, :Owszem, najmocniej nią jestem dotknięty, :To się okaże wnet rozwadze twojej :Tak jasne jak dzień oczom. DUŃCZYCY za sceną :Puśćcie ją! LAERTES :Co to jest? Skąd ten hałas? ''Ofelia wchodzi, fantastycznie ubrana w kłosy i kwiaty.'' :O wściekłości! :Spal mi mózg! Soli łez, straw mi zmysł wzroku! :Na Boga! Za to twoje obłąkanie :Ciężką zapłatę ściągnę z jego sprawców, :Tak, że aż szala od jej wagi całkiem :Na dół opadnie. O majowa różo! :Kochane dziewczę, luba siostro, wdzięczna :Moja Ofelio! Boże! czy podobna, :Aby dziewczęcy umysł był tak wątły :Jak życie starca? Miłość uszlachetnia :Naturę ludzką, gdy zaś ta szlachetna, :Wtedy zamyka najlepszą swą cząstkę :W grobie tych, których kochała. OFELIA śpiewa :Pochłonęła go zimna mogiła, :Pieszczoty moje, nie ma was już! :I na grób jego ściekło łez siła. :Bądź zdrów, mój gołąbku! LAERTES :Gdybyś przy zdrowych zmysłach chciała kogo :Zagrzać do zemsty, wymowniej byś tego :Dopiąć nie mogła. OFELIA :Trzeba wam mówić pacierz po nim, skoro mówicie, że już po nim. Nieprawdaż, jak się to ładnie składa? Fałszywy to sługa, który uwiódł córkę swego pana. LAERTES :Ten nonsens więcej wart niż sensowność. OFELIA ''do '''Laertesa :Oto rozmaryn na pamiątkę; proszę cię, luby, pamiętaj; a to bratki, żebyś o mnie myślał. LAERTES :Przezorny obłędzie! Niezapomnienie łączysz do pamięci. OFELIA do '''Króla' :Oto koper dla was i orliki. ''do '''Królowej' :Oto ruta; część jej wam daję, a część sobie zachowam; w niedzielę możemy ją nazywać zielem łaski, ale ty swoją rutkę musisz nosić trochę inaczej niż ja. Oto stokrotki. Rada bym wam dać i fiołków, ale mi wszystkie ze śmiercią ojca powiędły. Mówią, że szczęśliwie skończył. ''śpiewa :Bo luby mój Jasio to skarb mój jedyny. LAERTES :Tęsknotę, smutek, boleść, piekło samo :Zamienia ona w wdzięk i lubość. OFELIA śpiewa :Czyliż on już nie powróci? :Czyliż on już nie powróci? :Nie, nie on śpi w grobie: :Zaśnij i ty sobie, :Już on nigdy nie powróci. :Śnieżną była jego broda, :Włos na głowie cały mleczny; :Już po nim, już po nim :Na próżno łzy ronim. :Boże, daj mu pokój wieczny! :i wszystkim dobrym chrześcijanom! :Będę się za was modliła. Bóg z wami! Wychodzi. LAERTES :Boże! Ty patrzysz na to? KRÓL :Laertesie, :Muszę podzielić z tobą to cierpienie, :Chyba mi prawa do tego zaprzeczysz, :Ustąp tymczasem. Wybierz, kogo zechcesz, :Spośród przyjaciół swych nąjzaufańszych, :Niech ten rozsądzi nas, jeśli mię uzna :Winnym w tej sprawie bądź wprost, bądź pośrednio, :Natychmiast oddam ci na satysfakcję :Tron, państwo, życie, wszystko, co posiadam; :W przeciwnym razie ty twoją zranioną :Duszę cierpliwie porucz naszej pieczy, :A wtedy razem pomyślimy nad tym, :Jakby ją spełna zaspokoić. LAERTES :Zgoda, Ta jego nagła śmierć, ten cichy pogrzeb, :Bez żadnych oznak, szpady ani herbów, :Bez ceremonii, bez pompy pogrzebu. :Wszystko to woła na mnie wniebogłosy :O ścisłe śledztwo. KRÓL :Sprostasz temu snadnie; :Gdzie zaś jest wina, tam niech kara spadnie. :Chodź ze mną. Wychodzą. Scena szósta Inny pokój w zamku. '''Horacy' i jego Sługa.'' HORACY :Co to za ludzie, co chcą mówić ze mną? SŁUGA :Są to majtkowie, panie; mają, mówią, :Listy do pana. HORACY :Wpuść ich. ''Sługa wychodzi.'' :Nie wiem, kto by :Spomiędzy całej rzeszy tego świata, :Mógł pisać do mnie, jeżeli nie Hamlet. ''Majtkowie wchodzą.'' PIERWSZY MAJTEK :Bóg wam pomagaj, panie. HORACY :I wam nawzajem. PIERWSZY MAJTEK :Pomoże, jeżeli mu się podoba. Oto list do was, jeżeli tylko miano wasze Horacy, jak nas o tym zapewniono. Oddał nam go jakiś poseł wyprawiony do Anglii. HORACY czyta :"Horacy, :jak tylko ten list przeczytasz, dopomóż oddawcom jego dostać się do króla, mają oni pismo i do niego. Zaledwieśmy przebyli dwa dni na morzu, gdy silnie uzbrojony statek korsarski wyprawił na nas łowy. Ponieważ miał nad nami w żaglach przewagę, zmuszeni byliśmy stawić mu czoło i przyjąć bitwę, wśród której wrzenia wskoczyłem na ów statek. W tejże chwili piraci oddalili się od naszego okrętu i tym sposobem sam jeden zostałem ich jeńcem. Obeszli się ze mną, jak poczciwym łotrom przystoi; ale wiedzieli, co czynią; muszę się im za to dobrze wywdzięczyć. Postaraj się, aby król odebrał to, co doń piszę, i śpiesz do mnie tak chyżo, jak gdybyś uciekał przed śmiercią. Mam ci coś do powiedzenia na ucho, co cię w oniemienie wprawi, a przecież słowa będą tu tylko cieniem rzeczy samej. Ci dobrzy ludziska doprowadzą cię do miejsca, gdzie się znajduję. Rozenkranc i Gildenstern peregrynują do Anglii; o nich także mam ci wiele do powiedzenia. Bądź zdrów. :Twój, jak go znasz, Hamlet " :Chodźcie, ułatwię drogę tamtym listom, :O ile tylko będę mógł najprędzej, :Byście tym prędzej mnie zaprowadzili :Do tego, co je wam oddał. Wychodzą. Scena siódma Inny pokój tamże. '''Król' i Laertes.'' KRÓL :Teraz mię musisz w sądzie swym rozgrzeszyć :I w sercu swoim umieścić przyjaźnie, :Skoroś jawnego nabrał przekonania, :Że ten, co zabił twego ojca, godził :Na własne moje życie. LAERTES :Rzecz widoczna; :Nie mogę sobie tylko wytłumaczyć, :Dlaczego przeciw tym jego knowaniom, :Tak karygodnym i wyrodnym razem, :Nie przedsięwziąłeś, panie, żadnych środków :Jak ci to własne twoje bezpieczeństwo, :Monarsza godność, mądrość, wszystko zgoła :Powinno było radzić? KRÓL :O, z dwóch przyczyn, :Które ci może wydadzą się błahe, :Dla mnie są jednak bardzo ważne. Najprzód, :Królowa, matka jego, żyje prawie :Jego widokiem, a ja, niech to będzie :Słabość lub cnota, tak dalece jestem :Ciałem i duszą do niej przywiązany, :Że jako gwiazda w jednej tylko sferze :Krążąca, przez nią się tylko poruszam. :Drugą przyczyną, dla której go jawnie :Skarcić nie mogłem, była miłość ludu, :Która usterki jego topi w sobie. :I, jako owo źródło drzewo w kamień, :Zmienia naganę w chwalbę. Strzały moje :Za tępe przeciw takiemu wiatrowi, :Byłyby w łuk mój powróciły nazad, :Zamiast dosięgnąć, gdzie bym je był posłał. LAERTES :Tak więc straciłem najlepszego ojca; :Siostrę znajduję pchniętą w głąb rozpaczy. :Siostrę, ach! której szanowne przymioty :(Jeżeli można chwalić, co minione) :Wyzywająco jaśniały na szczycie :Widowni wieku. Ależ przyjdzie chwila :Mej zemsty. KRÓL :Możesz być o to spokojny, :Nie sądź, ażebym był z tak miękkiej gliny, :Iżbym pozwolił się niebezpieczeństwu :Targać za brodę i miał to za fraszkę. :Wkrótce ci powiem coś więcej. Kochałem :Twojego ojca, kocham też i siebie: :To ci powinno dać do zrozumienia! Wchodzi '''Pokojowiec'.'' :Co tam masz? POKOJOWIEC :Listy od księcia Hamleta: :Ten do was, panie, a ten do królowej. KRÓL :Od kogo? Od Hamleta? Któż je przyniósł? POKOJOWIEC :Jacyś majtkowie, panie; tak przynajmniej :Mówił mi Klaudio, który je odebrał :I mnie doręczył. Ja ich nie widziałem. KRÓL :Zostaw nas; słuchaj listu, Laertesie. Wychodzi '''Pokojowiec', Król czyta.'' :"Pospieszam waszą królewską wielkość uwiadomić, żem nago na jej ziemię wysadzony został. Jutro prosić będę o pozwolenie ujrzenia jego królewskiego oblicza i wtedy, wybłagawszy sobie najprzód waszej wielkości przebaczenie, będę miał honor zdać jej sprawę z wypadku, który spowodował mój nagły i osobliwszy powrót. Hamlet" :Co się to znaczy? Wróciliż i tamci? :Czyli też to jest tylko jakiś podstęp? LAERTES :Nie poznajeszli, panie, kto to pisał? KRÓL :Ręka Hamleta. Nago - i w przypisku :Stoi: "Sam jeden". Rozumiesz to waćpan? LAERTES :Bynajmniej. Ale niech wraca! Raźnieje :Chore me serce na myśl, że niebawem :Będę mu w ucho mógł wtłoczyć te słowa: :"Tyś to jest tego sprawcą". KRÓL :Skoro tak jest - :A czyżby mogło być inaczej? - chceszże :Posłuchać mojej rady, Laertesie? LAERTES :I owszem, panie; pod warunkiem jednak, :Aby tej rady celem nie był pokój. KRÓL :Twój własny tylko. Jeśli on, wstręt czując :Do tej podróży i niełatwo skłonny :Znów ją przedsiębrać, istotnie powrócił, :Mam ja nań inny środek w pogotowiu, :Który nie może chybić; śmierć zaś jego :Nie ściągnie ani cienia podejrzenia, :I sama nawet matka jego nazwie :To dzieło skutkiem trafu. LAERTES :Radź więc, panie. :Chętnieć posłusznym będę, i tym chętniej, :Jeżeli będę mógł być wykonawcą :Tego pomysłu. KRÓL :O toć właśnie idzie. :Od czasu twego wyjazdu, szeroko :Wobec Hamleta mówiono o pewnym :Talencie, w którym masz być celujący. :Wszystkie zdolności twoje razem wzięte :Nie obudzały w nim tyle zazdrości :Ile ta jedna, najmniej w moich oczach :Ceny mająca. LAERTES :Jakaż to jest zdolność? KRÓL :Błaha jak wstążka, którą sobie młodzież :Zdobi kapelusz, jednakże potrzebna; :Lekki, swobodny strój przystoi bowiem :Rześkiej młodzieży, tak jak ciepłe futro, :I długa suknia późnemu wiekowi, :Bo mu przyczynia zdrowia i powagi. :Był tu przed paru miesiącami pewien :Normandzki rycerz; widziałem Francuzów :Służyłem nawet kiedyś między nimi; :Mistrze to w konnej jeździe; ale ten był :Diabłem wcielonym; przyrasta! do siodła :I tak cudownie zażywał rumaka, :Że koń i jeździec zdawali się w jednej :Formie ulani. Co bądź o tym kunszcie :Pomyśleć mogłem, wszystko niższym było :Od tego, czego ów zuch dokazywał. LAERTES :Normandczyk, mówisz, panie? KRÓL :Tak. Normandczyk. LAERTES :Lamond! jak żyw tu stoję! KRÓL :Ten sam. LAERTES :Lamond. :Od razu go poznałem. On jest chlubą, :Istnym klejnotem swojego narodu. KRÓL :Ten tedy Lamond szeroko i długo :Rozwodził się nad tobą, Laertesie. :I tak wynosił twą biegłość i zręczność :W robieniu bronią, zwłaszcza też rapierem, :Że, wnosząc, z jego opisu, ciekawy :Byłby to widok, gdyby ci kto sprostał. :Spomiędzy jego współziomków najpierwsi, :Mówił, fechmistrze stracili przytomność, :Oko i zwinność w spotkaniu się z tobą. :Opowiadanie to wzbudziło taką :Zawiść w Hamlecie, że niczego odtąd :Nie pragnął, jeno twojego powrotu :I spróbowania się z tobą na ostrze. :Otóż więc... LAERTES :Cóż więc, panie? KRÓL :Laertesie, :Kochałżeś ojca? albo jestżeś tylko :Pokrowcem żalu, postacią bez serca? LAERTES :Dlaczego się mnie, panie, o to pytasz? KRÓL :Nie przeto, abym w wątpliwość podawał :Twoją ku niemu miłość lecz dlatego, :Iż wiem, że miłość jest dziecięciem czasu; :A doświadczenie uczy mnie codziennie, :Że czas miarkuje jej siłę i zapał. :Płomień miłości zawżdy mieści w sobie :Coś na kształt knota, co moc jego tłumi, :I w jednostajnym nic nie trwa wigorze; :Bo wigor, z zbytku krwi dostając pleury, :Własnym nadmiarem zabity zostaje. :Kto chce, powinien wraz to, co chce, spełnić; :Bo to "chce" zmienne tyle napotyka :Tam i szkopułów, ile jest na świecie :Ramion, języków i przygód, a później :Owo "powinien" staje się niewczesnym :Westchnieniem, które, niosąc ulgę, szkodzi. :Lecz wróćmy w sam rdzeń wrzodu: Hamlet wraca, :Cóż chcesz przedsięwziąć, aby się okazać :Nie w słowach, ale w czynie dobrym synem? LAERTES :Podciąć mu gardło na środku kościoła. KRÓL :Zemsta, zaiste, nie może znać granic :I żadne miejsce uświęcać mordercy; :Chceszli się jednak zemścić, Laertesie, :Zamknij się na czas jakiś w swym pokoju. :Hamlet przybywszy dowie się, żeś wrócił. :Głosić będziemy przed nim twoją zręczność :I sławę, którą ci zrobił ów Francuz, :W dubelt powleczem werniksem. Wyjdź wtedy :I przyjm spotkanie się z nim, do którego :Znajdziesz sposobność. Jego lekkomyślność, :Niepodejrzliwość i szlachetność sprawią, :Że nie obejrzy kling, z łatwością zatem, :Chociażby trochę używszy podstępu, :Będziesz mógł wybrać rapier nie stępiony :I umiejętnym pchnięciem odwetować :Śmierć ojca. LAERTES :Zrobię tak i dla pewności :Nabalsamuję ostrze mego miecza. :Nabyłem od pewnego szarlatana :Taką maść, że gdy nóż w niej umaczany :Najmniej zadraśnie żyjącą istotę, :Nie ma pomiędzy najzbawienniejszymi :Ziołami środka, który by potrafił :Uchronić ją od śmierci. Tym to jadem :Miecz mój omaszczę; niech go drasnę tylko, :Już będzie po nim. KRÓL :Rozważmy to głębiej :I baczmy, jakie nam okoliczności :I czas w tej mierze mogą dać poparcie; :Bo gdyby to nas miało zawieść, gdyby :Plan nasz chybiony miał wypłynąć na wierzch, :Lepiej by go zaniechać. Trzeba zatem, :Aby ten projekt miał w odwodzie drugi, :Który w potrzebie przyszedłby mu w pomoc. :Czekaj - pomyślmy trochę. Uroczysty :Postawię zakład na kartę twej sztuki; :A potem - potem... Ha! wiem już, co robić. :Gdy was bój znuży, tak że się aż obu :Czuć da pragnienie (ostro żgaj dlatego), :I gdy on zechce czego do ochłody, :Wtedy podadzą mu puchar, z którego :Jeden łyk, w razie gdyby jakim trafem :Uszedł twojego zatrutego ciosu, :Da nam skuteczny sukurs! Skąd ta wrzawa? Wchodzi '''Królowa'.'' :Co to jest, droga małżonko? KRÓLOWA :Nieszczęścia :Nawałem biegną jedne za drugimi :Laertes, siostra twoja utonęła. LAERTES :Przebóg! :Gdzie? KRÓLOWA :Owdzie nad potokiem stoi :Pochyła wierzba, której siwe liście :W lustrze się czyste przeglądają wody. :Tam ona wiła fantastyczne wieńce :Z pokrzyw, stokrotek, jaskrów i podłużnych :Karmazynowych kwiatów, którym nasi :Sprośni pasterze szpetną dają nazwę, :A zaś dziewice w skromności je zowią :Palcami zmarłych. Otóż chcąc zawiesić :Jeden z tych wianków na zwisłej gałęzi, :Nie dość ostrożnie wspięła się na drzewo. :Złośliwa gałąź złamała się pod nią. :I z kwiecistymi trofeami swymi :Wpadło w toń biedne dziewczę. Przez czas jakiś :Wzdęta sukienka niosła ją po wierzchu :Jak nimfę wodną i wtedy, nieboga, :Jakby nie znając swego położenia :Lub jakby czuła się w swoim żywiole, :Śpiewała starych piosenek urywki, :Ale niedługo to trwało, bo wkrótce :Nasiąkłe szaty pociągnęły z sobą :Biedną ofiarę ze sfer melodyjnych :W zimny muł śmierci. LAERTES :A więc utonęła? KRÓLOWA :Niestety! LAERTES :Biedna Ofelio, za wiele :Masz już wilgoci, wstrzymam więc łzy moje, :A jednak jest to rzecz ludzka, natura :Żąda praw swoich na przekór wstydowi; :Gdy te strumienie ściekną, zniewieściałość :Wyjdzie wraz z nimi z serca. :Żegnam cię, panie, mam w ustach wyrazy, :Które płomieniem rade by wybuchnąć; :Ale je gasi to dzieciństwo. Wychodzi. KRÓL :Idźmy :Za nim, Gertrudo. Ten wypadek może :Na nowo zażec jego wściekłość, którą :Z takim mozołem ledwie uśmierzyłem. :Idźmy więc za nim. Wychodzą. Kategoria:Hamlet